The Poet and The Raven
by FatalFramefan34
Summary: A true way of how Mafuyu found out Kei's dirty little secret.


_**~The poet, and the Raven~**_

Kei knew of Mafuyu's love for poetry, and had a greater love for his favorite poet. Kei stumbled upon this favorite poet while Mafuyu was daydreaming, his poetry book wide open. A page that Kei knew well. Yuu had read this poem to Mio while babysitting for him. Noticing that the raven-haired male loved it made it easier to get him something for his birthday. The page of the book, you ask? Well, it was none other then a dark poet, someone Mafuyu was long familiar with.

_Edgar Allan Poe._

Kei expected Shakespeare, or even Robert Frost, but never Edgar Allan. Mafuyu seemed so happy. He even was reading the book while he was meant to be working! Oh, Kei found it out. For Mafuyu's birthday, he would memorize a poem by heart, one of Mafuyu's favorites, and recite it back to him. Looking around, he smiled happily. If only he was allowed into Junsei's personal Library, knowing that it held many poetry books. One of which, Mafuyu currently held in his arms in a protective hold, showing his deep emotion for the book.

He would have to ask his little sister.

Miku gave Kei much information, that his favorite Poet was Edgar Allan Poe, (Which Kei knew.), and that Mafuyu was dying to have someone who was a big fan of Poe. He also found out that Mafuyu's favorite poem was 'The Raven'. With all the information he needed, he ran off, going straight for the library. Spending weeks and weeks on end, reading to little kids Edgar's poems, Kei got it down, and could recite it in his sleep.

The week of Mafuyu's birthday, the book seemed to have disappeared, and Mafuyu seemed sad. Kei smiled, knowing that he would see the smile on Mafuyu's face when he recited his favorite poem to him at his birthday.

That same week, on the night before Mafuyu's birthday, it was 10:30, and Kei was outside, by a fountain in the cool breeze. Soon afterward, Mafuyu came out, and walked to Kei. "Miku said you wanted to see me out here?" The almost-23-year-old asked, and Kei nodded. Standing, Kei took a sharp breath. **'Here goes nothing.'**

_"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

_"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door_

_Only this, and nothing more." "_

_"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,_

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

_Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore_

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore_

_Nameless here for evermore."_

_"And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,_

_"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door_

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;_

_This it is, and nothing more."_

Once Kei finished the first three, Mafuyu's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide. A hand clapped over Mafuyu's mouth as Kei went to kneel before Mafuyu.

_"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

_"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you" - here I opened wide the door;_

_Darkness there, and nothing more. "_

_"Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

_"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice:_

_Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore_

_Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;_

_'Tis the wind and nothing more." "_

Kei stopped there, knowing that this was all to make Mafuyu melt. The 22 year old was crying! Mafuyu let out a gasp. "K...Kei..." Mafuyu started, and Kei smiled. "I memorized it all for you." He simply stated, grabbing Mafuyu's hand. He fumbled with a small box in his pocket.

"Mafuyu?"

"Yes?"

Kei smiled and gave Mafuyu the small box. The younger looked at his watch. "Three minutes till I turn 23..." Kei looked at the watch too, seeing at it said, '11:57'. He wanted the birthday boy back with his family, and soon.  
"Open it. When we meet again." Kei said, standing up and grabbed Mafuyu's hand, bowed and kissed his knuckles, he turned and ran off.

Mafuyu stared at the small box in his hand, then to where Kei was standing, and back to the box.

* * *

"That was a great story, Uncle Kei!" Mio said, smiling brightly at her uncle. Mayu nodded, fixing her bandages on her legs. Kei smiled happily, and so did Mafuyu. "Alright, off to bed, both of you." "Wait, what was that strange noise I was hearing all night last night?" Mafuyu turned so red, it reached his roots. Kei chuckled again. "You'll learn when your older. Off to bed now." Once the girls were out of they're room, Kei smirked at Mafuyu.

"Ohhh no, after a romantic story like that, I expect a lot more out of you, mister." Mafuyu said, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "Come on, just one more?" Mafuyu sighed.

Sometimes, he hated when Kei won.


End file.
